The House of Hades
by Shadowmourn
Summary: Percy falls into Tartarus, meets undead Luke, meets Chaos, escapes tartarus, shuts the doors, and things get a whole lot more interesting from there. Chaos Story, rated M. different from what you'd expect the House of Hades to be about, but the House itself will still be really important later in the story. might combine kane chronicles but will still be a percy jackson fanfic.


Annabeth and I fell for quite a long time. It is said that it took about 9 days for an unwilling person to drop from earth to Tartarus, and about 1 day for a person and the person with him to drop if one of them was willing. So, I basically wasted one full day of my life dropping down a dark hole, one whole day to remember my friends, my caring mother, one whole day to think about how devastated they'd be if I died. Halfway through the night, a voice contacted me. It sounded like Uncle Hades' voice. "Nephew, I will give you the Blessings of Hades and Pluto, to help you out in that pit. I know that I am not supposed to, but I will anyway, since I have a feeling you'd need more than water to succeed." With that, the voice faded. "THANK YOU UNCLE HADES!" I shouted out loud, just in case he was listening. Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, and I quickly explained what happened. "Wow, Hades giving his full Roman and Greek blessing? That's unheard of." "Well, I'm unheard of, so it's perfectly fine." I replied jokingly. We fell for quite a while, before I landed on the surprisingly soft ground with an 'oomph'. Then, I found out that it was rotted body parts that I had landed on, and very nearly puked, and so did Annabeth, I suspected. "Gods, Percy, this is so gross." She gasped out. I focused and built the body parts into a single minion, and a half rotted skeleton was created. He bowed down low, and stood at attention. I realized he was awaiting commands, and I said," Follow us and watch our backs. If any monsters or anyone that's not the 2 of us appears, alert us of their presence, and help us fight them off." He nodded and moved behind us, every once in a while turning around, his gleaming bronze sword pointed at the darkness behind us. "You know, it's actually quite nice to have tireless minions to help us out." I said to Annabeth. She nodded, still in shock that we had actually come to Tartarus. I frowned in worry, but didn't say anything. We walked in silence for a long time, maybe like 2 to 3 days or so, until out first attack. The skeleton let out a sort of choked cry of fury as it charged and I drew Riptide. Annabeth got out her knife, as we charged into battle. It was, to my surprise, a whole pack of hellhounds that attacked us. I didn't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was in a sort of shadowform, seeing as my body and Riptide were a half-transparent black. I immediately gestured at a hellhound, and a burst of darkness struck it with blinding speed, destroying it's physical body on the top levels of Tartarus, sending it back down to the lower levels. I saw that Annabeth wasn't doing so well, and I immediately ran over to help. My shadowy sword swung through them, sending them down below swiftly, as I gestured with my other hand, channeling a beam of darkness to the largest hellhound in the group, who was battling my minion. He was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping the hound busy, and my attack burned through its head, killing it again instantly. "Percy…what happened to you?" "The blessing of Hades, I'd guess." I replied. She stared at me in surprise, before going back to that silence. I could tell she was thinking hard, so I didn't disturb her. My minion continued watching for us, like I told it to. I willed myself back into my original form, and my body solidified into flesh and bone again. "Percy…I've been thinking. What if, when Arachne entered with us, that she didn't go to the lower levels? What if, she's still up he-" She was cut off by the alarm call of my minion, who was again locked in battle with… a very large army of spiders? Annabeth screamed in fright, and was rooted to the spot with fear. I summoned a wall of diamond to encase her, and rushed into battle, subconsciously slipping into the shadowform again. While one hand wielded Riptide, a shadowy arc of destruction, the other hand cast off blasts of shadow that immediately destroyed the lesser spiders. Soon, they were all dead, and the skeleton and me were standing back to back. It's stance I vaguely recognized, and I was really puzzled by that. Then, it hit me. The stance was Luke's! "Luke…is that you?" I asked. Slowly, the skeleton nodded, and just as slowly, it grinned. I was shocked, but then the skeleton nudged me, and I saw Arachne creep out of the shadows, her spidery face contorted with fury. She wasted no time in talking, she just attacked, her blade tipped legs slicing at unbelievable speeds, trying to distract us so as to web us. One of her blades caught me on the shoulder, but it passed through completely, although there was a brief spike of pain. It seemed like the shadowform protected me from melee attacks as well. Good ole' Uncle Hades. Luke, meanwhile, was slicing swiftly, with all the skill he was known for, and was cutting off her legs, one by one. I charged up a bolt of pure darkness and fired it at her face, distorting it with the twisting energies. She gave a choked cry of rage and pain as she was blinded in all but one eye. I leapt on her back, and Riptide buried itself in her main body. She screamed in pain, and hissed out," Son of Poseidon, if you will not die, then my minions will kill her." I looked to Annabeth, and yelled to Luke," Save her!" he nodded and charged off, while I leapt off Arachne's back and summoned more power to me. My size grew as I absorbed the infinite shadows of Tartarus into myself, and my form distorted into a fearsome shape, with flaming, pure black eyes, not like the translucent, purple-black of my body. Arachne backed off in fear, as my form was truly terrifying. Just think of the scariest thing you've seen and magnify that by, say, 5 times, and you'll get it. I extended a hand towards her, and my claws pierced her head, sending her deeper down into Tartarus. Wasting no time, I drew out Riptide again and ran to Luke, who was having trouble killing the spiders. When he saw he, his eyes widened, and I smirked as I released the shadows around me. They flared out, destroying the spiders as they went back to where I called them. I put an unconscious Annabeth on my shoulder, before Luke urgently tapped my other shoulder. I summoned more skeletons. They saluted smartly at me as I told them Luke was in charge of them unless I told them otherwise, or unless Luke was telling them to betray me. They walked right behind me. A few days walking later, I was introduced to a whole new level of bad luck. Annabeth, who was now her usual cheerful self again, was kissing Luke, whose eyes were wide open with panic. He looked at me in pleading, and his clear, blue eyes said: MIND CONTROL HELP ME! I roared in rage and slipped into my shadowform. I blasted Annabeth off, not killing her, and helped Luke up, somehow breaking the mind control. "HOW COULD YOU? ANNABETH? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUHT YOU LOVED ME!" I shouted. She glanced at me guiltily, but then an arrogant look crossed her face. "Because I don't love you anymore. I love Luke, but he didn't love me anymore, so I mind controlled him, a trick I learned from a book given to me by Hecate." She said. My heart shattered. I screamed in anger and sorrow, and my shadowform expanded, and released, destroying everything in a 10-yard radius. Suddenly, my other minions spread out, surrounding us in a protective circle, weapons raised and all of them alert. I tensed, and raised Riptide. I, along with my minions and Luke, had sensed a powerful presence approaching us. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted. "Really, Perseus. You really can't recognize my presence?" Puzzled, I asked, "Do I know you?" The presence stepped into view, and I gasped. It was a beautiful, 18-year old girl, with lush, midnight-black hair, pale, flawless skin, pure black eyes, wearing skinny jeans and a plain, white T-Shirt. Now, you might me thinking: A hot girl, in Tartarus, walking toward you. My first instinct should be to charge at her, Riptide swinging, other hand casting, but I somehow knew that she didn't mean us any harm. Luke, too, was wary but was not doing anything. "Still can't figure out who I am? Very well, I am Chaos, the first being." She said. I gaped at her. "You're Chaos?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. She rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just say that?" She asked teasingly. "Anyway, I am, contrary to what you believe, not here to harm you. I've seen you do the impossible, Perseus Jackson. You are the greatest hero to ever live, greater than even Hercules, and I am here to give you my blessing, and to make you my Champion, if you accept." "I accept." I said with no hesitation. She looked surprised, and then appeared to remember that Annabeth just betrayed me, and realized that I probably had nothing holding me back. She nodded and darkness engulfed me for a second before it cleared. I felt stronger, and I had dragon wings. I wasn't really surprised. Nothing could surprise me more than Annabeth betraying me. I nodded in thanks to her. "I have given you powers over the Elements Fire, Wind and Earth, and like your Shadowform, you also have Forms for the respective elements. I have also given you enhanced senses and the ability to detect lies." She said. I bowed down low to her." Thank you, Lady Chaos." I said as warmly and normally as I could. To my surprise, she blushed slightly, and nodded before flashing off. I heard Luke chuckle. I turned toward him questioningly. "Didn't you see her blush?" he asked. "I did. So what?" I asked him truly puzzled. He face palmed and gave me an exasperated look. "Isn't it obvious? She likes you. A lot." He said simply. I was really surprised. The Creator of the Universe likes me? I didn't know I was that important or powerful or whatever. I just shrugged and moved on. Luke smirked and followed behind, as did the other skeletons I had summoned. I was headed to the Doors of Death in Tartarus, right smack in the deepest level. I reckoned that, by now, I was quite near, since I saw the Minotaur and other, powerful monsters. The Minotaur roared when he saw me and charged. I slipped into Earthform and held out my hands, catching his horns and stopping him cold. My rock skin was harder than diamond, and as I punched him in the face, it must've felt like a car smashing into his skull. Luke finished him off by stabbing him. I had long since dismissed the other skeletons, since it did take power to keep them there. Barely had I taken another step, when suddenly a pair of smooth, pale arms grabbed me, just in time to prevent me from falling into an infinite pit of nothingness. It was Chaos. I blushed when I felt her right behind me, holding me. Apparently, she realized how we must look, and blushed, letting go of me. "Hello again, Percy. You are very near the doors of Death, and your friends on the other side need help. They are holding out, but barely. You must hurry!" she said. Surprising even myself, I leaned forward and hugged her. "Thank you, Lady Chaos. She was blushing like mad, and with a whispered, "Good Luck." she left. I readied my sword, and shifted into my FireForm. I heard Luke snigger, and I glared at him, burning off his undead eyebrows. He scowled at me and followed me, charging into the sea of monsters guarding the obsidian doors. My fiery aura burned all those around him, and the only ones that could get past it were the empousai, who he cut down mercilessly. Luke and me were like a well oiled fighting machine, each watching each other's backs, with me sending tornadoes and bursts of fire to help Luke out when he got surrounded. Pretty soon, we were at the Doors of Death. "So, I just…close it?" I asked. Luke rolled his eyes. I took that as a yes and slammed the doors shut. An explosion of power blew me off my feet, and I landed a bit away from the doors, my whole front burning, my back aching, feeling as if all my bones were broken. "Damn…" Luke said, looking at me with horror at what could only be injuries. I groaned in pain. I don't think I had ever been in this much pain, even when I exploded Mt St Helens. I tried to shift to my waterform, so that I could try to find a body of water and replace my damaged body with a new one, but was already too weak to try. Suddenly, Chaos appeared out of nowhere. A look of concern was plastered on her face as she knelt down beside me, her hands glowing with light. She pressed her hands on my wound, murmuring sorry as I gasped in pain. I didn't know what I was doing then, the pain was too much for me to stay sane. I weakly grasped her hand and groaned in agony as she healed me. She was surprised, but let me hold on to her. Luke, the sadistic douche, snickered at the sight of me holding her hand. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, the wounds, which included a whole lung blown straight off, half the ribcage smashed, most bones cracked, and a broken leg, were finally healed. I groaned again as I opened my eyes, looking up into Chaos's own concerned black orbs. "Tha…Thank you, Lady Chaos." I managed to force out through cracked lips and a dry throat. Her face softened as I spoke, and she said," I couldn't let my first Champion in ages die, now could I?" I shrugged, then, I hugged her, to both our surprise and Luke's delighted snickering. I gestured towards him, and he shut up. He glared at me and huffed in annoyance. Chaos and I chuckled. She hugged me back and buried her face in my neck. "When you were blasted away by the Doors, I was afraid that you were already dead." She whispered. I vaguely wondered why she cared so much about me, but her being so close was rather intoxicating. Luke tapped my shoulder awkwardly. I let go of Chaos, who waved goodbye and flashed away. I let Luke speak and he said," We need to meet your friends on the other side." I nodded, and walked through the closed doors like they weren't there. I saw the Argo 2 flying overhead, and shifted to my Windform, grabbed Luke, and shot upwards. I landed on the deck, surprising everyone, while I switched back to normal form. "PERCY!" they all yelled, group hugging me. Then, "LUKE?" "He's kinda my minion now, so its fine. Don't kill him again." I said. They nodded warily. Luke face palmed. They stared at him weirdly and looked at me. "So, Annabeth. We're guessing she betrayed you with Luke." My face darkened, and my mood dropped low. "She did. She Mind controlled him, and forced me to kiss her, and then the told Percy she didn't love me anymore." Luke said. Apparently, he was affected by those memories too. They gasped in shock. "I…I'll be in my room." I said, walking off. I lay down in that super-soft bed, courtesy of Leo, and stared at the ceiling, thinking back to the good times I had with Annabeth, then getting pissed at Hera for taking 8 months of my life away, then recently pissed at her for betraying me. Chaos flashed into my room. "Lady Chaos, haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked jokingly. "I have. I'm just too lazy to knock, so I teleport." She replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "So, why did you visit me again?" I asked, smiling. She blushed slightly, and replied, "I'm here to give you a gift. As you know, there are other Pantheons of immortals, and the first of those were the Primordials, who have faded long ago. I am able to contact my first creations, and they, too have seen you brave the deepest levels of Tartarus, fight through the grief of the betrayal of the one closest to your heart, and still emerge victorious. They are extremely impressed by your purity and valor, and wish to grant you their powers, if you accept. They believe that, with just your current powers, you will be unable to defeat Gaea, their sister. Do you accept?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Her midnight-black eyes were real wide open, and she looked pleadingly at me. I just couldn't say no to that look, and I accepted. She waved an arm towards me, and I filed with power, so much that I felt I'd explode. My blood flowed golden, and I grew in size and strength. When the rush of power faded, I looked at myself. Man, I was huge. No, not huge, but muscled, slim but tall. Chaos was blushing like crazy. I thought the Creator would have more self-control, but I guess not. Then, I realized why she was blushing. I grew in size; my already tight shirt was ripped off. Now, I was shirtless. Chaos, whose mouth was wide open, staring at me, face red. I waved a hand in front of her face, and she snapped out of it. Blushing, she said sorry. Back then; I was absolutely hopeless when it came to girls, since I didn't know why they would blush when they see me. So, I hugged her in thanks. She blushed even redder, and hugged me back. "Thank you, Lady Chaos. Hey, wait. Why do I get all the powers? I'm not that great." I asked. She looked at me in exasperation. "You really don't know? Well, you defeated Cronus, you defeated Hyperion, you defeated the Minotaur without training or a Celestial Bronze weapon, you defeated the Hydra, you returned Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness, you rescued Artemis, aided in defeating Atlas, destroyed Mt St Helens, and a whole army of monsters too. Shall I name more?" she said. I shook my head. "I get it. Thanks, Lady Chaos." She smiled at me, so dazzling that it made my knees goes weak. In response, I hugged her even tighter, causing her to blush madly. Then, when I let go, she stared at me. I don't know what came over us, but we started moving, ever so slowly, towards each other. Our faces were just mere centimeters apart. Then…our lips met. It was brilliant, way better than kissing Anna-_her. _We kissed for a long time, and when we let go, we were panting, our faces bright red. I still felt the pain of her betrayal, but Chaos was beginning to fix me. She smiled at me, and kissed me again. "So, if I'm a Primordial now, which means I'm basically immortal, does that mean I can take an Immortal Wife?" I asked. Chaos' face darkened slightly. "Yes, yes you can. Don't worry, I won't destroy you if you love someone else." She said, a sad smile on her face. I was really confused. "What do you mean, love someone else?" I asked. She looked surprised, then she replied, "I mean, we just met, like a few days ago, then, now we kissed, so…" She trailed off, unable to continue. Understanding bloomed within me. "No, I don't love someone else, Chaos. I only love one person, and she's in this room, right now." I said. Her face brightened up, and I finally realized my feelings for her were love. I silently thanked Aphrodite for letting me find someone else so quickly. I kissed her again, and she kissed me back. Soon, we were panting, and I was tired from all that happened today, so I lay back down, closing my eyes. Chaos, who didn't seem intent on leaving, lay down beside me. I knew that she was only pretending to sleep, but I didn't say anything about it. A while later, Chaos, being the big flirt that she can be, rolled over in her 'sleep' and placed her arm across my chest, and her head on my shoulder, a small, happy smile on her face. I grinned at that. It was nice and humbling to know that I had that effect on the Creator of the Universe. I turned over and placed my arms around her, one hand gently playing with her impossibly soft hair, the other gently stroking her cheek. I soon fell asleep after that, with Chaos beside me, in complete comfort. When I woke up, I felt a comfortable, warm pressure right on my side, and half on top of me. When I cracked my eyelids open, I saw Chaos, still asleep, one of her beautiful legs slung over my own, an arm over my chest, her head nestled in the crook of my neck. Her breath tickled my neck in a nice way. Soon, she stirred, and her beautiful black orbs fluttered open, looking directly into my own, sea green ones. The only things I could see in those eternal black pools were love and affection. Those made me smile as I hugged her. She hugged me back, and kissed me. I kissed her back, and got up. Knowledge on how to use my powers was in my head, and I flashed us onto the deck. Her head was still on my shoulder, and my hand was on her waist. Everyone gaped at us in surprise, all except Luke, who was snorting with laughter. They looked at him weirdly and stared at Chaos and me. "Percy, who the Hades is that? "Asked Nico. "Guys, this is Chaos, Creator of the Universe. I met her in Tartarus, after _she_-here I gestured to Annabeth- cheated on me, by mind controlling Luke. (Here, Luke glared at her) Chaos gave me her blessing, and made me her Champion. Then, she visited me again, and told me about the long faded Primordials, who wished to give me their powers. So, she gave me their powers, and here I am." I finished. They gaped at me before yelling congratulations. Then, Annabeth called out, "Percy! Come here and propose! You're a Primordial, even more powerful than the Olympians! You can marry me and make me a Goddess!" At that, my temper flared. I shifted into a fiery mass of rage that soon solidified into the form of Ladon. My hundred fiery heads hissed at her. "Daughter of Athena, I never knew you could be so unwise. Do you really think, after betraying me, forcing Luke to love you, and then telling me to my face that you don't love me, that I would really just love you back without any protest? Really? As far as I am concerned, our relationship ended the moment you kissed Luke, in Tartarus, who hasn't really faded. _BROTHER! COME TO ME!_" I called. My hundred hissing voices were terrifying. A scarred man in battle armor appeared. "What do you need, Brother?" "After the war, I would appreciate it ssssso much if you could torture her until sssshe is, if ever, needed." He nodded. I shifted back to my original form, while Chaos, rested her head on my shoulder. Annabeth, who didn't believe this, glared indignantly at Chaos. "Hey, you, get your hands off my boyfriend!" At that, I could feel her tense up in rage. I gently rubbed her back, calming her. I knew that she had taken an oath of nonviolence unless absolutely necessary. "Daughter of Athena, your mother would be ashamed of you. You really expect me to return to you after you dumped me? I don't think so. And, I swear by the Styx that this is really Chaos, Creator of the Universe." Annabeth looked shocked, then angry and sad. "How could you do this to me, Percy? Why would you leave me?" she asked. My temper flared once again, and I slipped into the Flame Ladon form again. My hissing voices sent chills down even Chaos' back. "Daughter of Athena, you dare to say that I am leaving you? IF YOU HAD NOT CHEATED ON ME, THEN THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!" I yelled, my hissing voices screaming at her. In a rage, I solidified my body, and _became _Ladon. A Primordial true form will increase his or her power only, not kill someone on sight. I flapped off, the wind from my flickering silver wings strong enough to shake the Argo 2. My body was made of Earth, Wind, Water Fire and Shadow when I shifted into my Elemental forms. I shifted back to flesh and blood form, as Ladon. Back at the ship, Chaos glared at Annabeth, before in an explosion of darkness, she turned into a large, black dragon and flying off after me, who had shifted to flame form in my fury, was randomly hurling fireballs from my hundred mouths at random things. My aura of rage was so strong that even Chaos was surprised. She flew up beside me, and I calmed down, shifting back to normal form. "I'm sorry, Chaos, for just flying off like that." I apologized. She smiled a draconic smile, before landing, beside me. We shifted to out human forms, and she cuddled up to me, while I slept on a tree branch, apologizing to a Dryad. "Still the big flirt, I see." I said jokingly. She punched my shoulder. "Owww, Chaos, did you have to hit that hard?" I asked. She nodded, smiling as she kissed me. I relaxed into the kiss, and soon fell asleep. In the morning, we both flew back to the Argo 2, with me completely ignoring Annabeth. "You know, if I had a choice, I'd kill her, then raise her as a minion, so that she can't talk." I said to Chaos one evening after I had knocked Annabeth unconscious as she had sneaked up on me. Chaos nodded her head. "I agree with that." Was all she said. "It's getting late, and I'm sleepy." I suddenly said, whining like a little kid. Chaos laughed a beautiful laugh and took my arm, dragging me to our room. There, I crashed onto the bed, sleeping before I knew it. The journey back to Camp Half-Blood was a long one, expected to last 2 weeks. So far, only one had passed, and although I had fun playing with my powers, and having Chaos with me, I soon became bored. And with Annabeth constantly insisting I loved her, it was annoying. So, after discussing it with Chaos, we agreed to go ahead. "Hey, guys, I'm really sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. For one, it's really boring but that's not the main reason. I can't stand Annabeth's meaningless chatter anymore, so Chaos and I will be flying ahead. If there are any wind monsters, we will clear them out." They nodded in acceptance, said a cheerful goodbye and glared at Annabeth, who yelled, "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING PERCY YOU LOVE ME NOT THAT WHORE!" That just pissed me off. I flashed into my Ladon form, burning with chaotic black flames, a symbol of just how pissed off I was. Annabeth, arrogant bitch that she is, took it for me accepting her, and was going to propose in this glorious form, and smiled at me. Enraged, I gathered up fire in all my mouths. Imagine one hundred fireballs the size of a car. That's when you'll get how much fire there was. Chaos, in her dragon form, grabbed my dragon arm. I calmed down at her touch. Annabeth looked pissed as we flew off. We flew for just one day as we landed in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was wide eyed as they stared at Chaos and me. I decided to make an entrance, so I became fire, crashed into the ground and in a flash of light I became me again. Chaos just rolled her eyes and shifted to her 18-year old form. "Hello again, guys. Yeah you all know who I am I'm Percy, and this is Chaos." I said. They gaped, and I was soon in a bone-crushing hug by Chiron himself. "Percy, my boy, you don't know how worried I was when I got news you were in Tartarus." Was all he said. I gently patted his back. When he got off, I was surprised to see a smiling Mr.D. then, he too gave me a man-hug. "Surprised, Peter Johnson? You are the only hero to ever gain my respect." He said. I grinned at him. Then, he frowned. "Your power…it is great, greater than even Father's." "About that, I am a Primordial now, the powers of those that faded are mine." I said, stunning everyone. Then, he noticed Chaos, smiling gently at all these reunions. He instantly went down on one knee. "Lady Chaos, it's an honor to meet you." He said before standing up. He glared at the campers. "Well, brats? Get back to whatever you were doing!" he snapped. They reluctantly walked off. I flashed us to the Poseidon Cabin, where we both crashed onto the bed, holding each other. We were both tired from flying at full speed for a whole day, and decided to rest. Chaos kissed me passionately, which I returned, and we slept. We woke up at precisely dinnertime, and flashed to the pavilion, where we sat, of course, at the Poseidon table. The campers gaped at us. Mr.D glared at them. The campers seemed to have forgotten that she was Chaos, so Mr.D, to keep up the pretense, said, "All right, brats, for just this once, you can sit wherever you want." The campers cheered and instantly moved. Annabeth, who was flashed back here at a prayer to Hermes, made to sit beside me, rudely pushing an extremely pissed off Chaos away. All the campers looked at us. My usually good temper burned with a seething outrage. How dare she just push Chaos aside, pretending to love me! I magically moved all campers aside as I burst into my Primordial true form, bathed in the pure chaotic black flames of my fury. For once, Annabeth looked scared, and the campers looked shocked, before realizing that I moved them, and glared at Annabeth. My hundred screaming voices filled the air with a palpable aura of fear. "HOW DARE YOU, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, MIND CONTROLLING LUKE TO KISSSSS YOU, AND THEN ASSSSSUME YOU CAN JUST TAKE ME BACK AND EXPECT ME TO LOVE YOU! IF YOUR MOTHER WERE HERE, SSSSHE WOULD BE AHAMED OF YOUR SSSSSTUPIDITY! IF IT WERE NOT FOR THE QUEST, MY BROTHER TARTARUS WOULD BE FLAYING YOU ALIVE FOR THIS INSULT! AND HOW DARE YOU JUST PUSH ASIDE MY LOVE, CHAOS! FOR THAT, YOU WILL PAY! NOT WITH LIFE, BUT STILL WITH BLOOD!" With that, I struck. Chaos didn't stop me this time. My hundred heads, hissing and spitting with fury, lashed out. The fangs slashed at her, opening up dozens of long, shallow cuts that were very painful. Annabeth screamed in pain and shouted, "But you love me, Percy-" Before I cut her off by attacking once more. Everyone looked in shock. Dionysus whispered in their minds about my time in Tartarus, and they glared at Annabeth hatefully. But none were as pissed off at her as the Children of the Minor Gods. Ever since I brought their parents respect, the minor gods' children were all supporting me, and were my friends. They screamed in fury at Annabeth, some calling for her death. I finally stopped, and shifted back. I glanced at the anger-filled campers, my friends, and smiled at them. They smiled back. When I looked to Chaos, however, I was shocked. She was clutching her arm, where Annabeth had shoved her aside. It was a sickly green color. 'Shit, Olympian Poison.' I thought. I called upon the Hemara, the Primordial Goddess of the Day's power, and sent a wave of healing, golden light at her. The venom was purged, and she fell unconscious. I gently put her down on the ground. "Mr.D, have you any idea how she got Olympian Poison?" I asked coldly. "Her mother gave it to her, Peter." He replied. "Thank you." With that, I looked to the sky. My eyes burned with fury. "ATHENA!" I roared, a summons so strong that it transcended even the Laws of Olympus. With a flash, Athena appeared. She didn't look surprised at my power. Then again, she was the Goddess of Wisdom. She probably knew what happened already. "What is it, Perseus?" she asked. "Why, by my dear Brother Tartarus and Uncle Hades, did you give Annabeth Olympian Poison? Did you even know what she would use it for?" I asked, deadly calm. "I thought she would use it to kill a Giant. She did say so. Why, did she use it for anything else?" Athena asked. "She used it to poison Chaos. I just barely saved her. After she dumped me, expecting me to love her once she told me to return to her, I fell in love with Chaos. She claimed that I was hers, and just now, she pushed Chaos aside, probably stabbing her with an Olympian Poison coated knife. Athena, you'd better talk some sense into her, because if I do…" I left the threat hanging. Athena took one look at Annabeth's injuries, grimaced, and told me she deserved worse, took her and flashed away. I looked to Chaos, a concerned look on my face. I walked to her, picker her up bridal style, and walked to the Poseidon Cabin. The campers were stunned, but continued doing what they did every day. I climbed into bed, not to sleep but to watch over Chaos. I placed her on the bed, lay down beside her, put my arms around her, and rested. I didn't sleep. A few hours later, Chaos finally stirred. "Percy? Is that you?" she asked, her voice full of love. "Yes, it's me. She poisoned you when she pushed you aside. I barely healed you. I've told Athena to talk to her. It should be fine." I replied, hugging her tighter. She smiled, turned around and hugged me while kissing me. It turned into a full-blown make out session. She ran her hands over my muscled chest, a muffled moan as she did so. She grabbed my hands and put them on her chest. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded, and we continued. I won't go into detail, except to say that it was special, and no doubt better than being with Annabeth. It was nighttime when we stopped, panting, smiling at each other. We washed each other and fell asleep. The next day, early in the morning, there was an attack. By Hyperion, whom I heard was freed. I met them on the battlefield, Chaos beside me. She managed to release herself partially from her oath, so she can fight beside me, just that she can't use a lot of her powers. "Enjoyed your time as a maple tree, Hyperion?" I taunted. He roared in fury and attacked. I easily sidestepped and slashed back, slipping into my waterform. He looked shocked, but blasted a fount of flame so strong I knew it took most of his power. I shifted to FireForm and absorbed it, getting larger. I discharged it back at him, and shifted to Earthform, punching him fish a rock hard fist, and smashing him with Riptide. His essence returned to my brother. Chaos was busy slashing monsters, and so were the campers. I fought and defeated Hyperion, so I shifted to my true form, my hundred heads lashing left and right as I smashed monsters underfoot, with my tail and slashed them with my now poisonous fangs. Pretty soon, all the monsters were dead. I paid a swift visit to the Underworld, where I said to Hades, " Uncle, I need Iapetus now." He nodded and summoned a fully trained Bob the Titan, who permanently thought of me as his friend and master, while still retaining all his powers. "Master!" Bob cried, hugging me just like Tyson. "Bob! I need your help in fighting my enemies. Swear by Chaos you'll do what I say?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "I swear by Chaos to do what you say." Hades looked impressed as I waved goodbye and flashed out. "IS THAT IAPETUS?" Chaos shouted. "No, it's my friend Bob." I replied. "Don't kill him, I made him swear by your name to serve me, besides, he's been dipped into to the Lethe." I told her. She relaxed. "Are you Master's girlfriend?" asked Iapetus. Blushing, she nodded. Iapetus grinned. "Master says, guard you with life if he's not here." Was all he said. She glanced at me, and I shrugged. She grinned and shook hands with Iapetus. "Hey, Bob, does Iapetus mean anything to you?" I asked. He shook his head, genuinely confused. "The river is permanent, right?" Chaos nodded. "So, Bob, I want to rename you Iapetus. Is that fine with you?" if possible, his grin split wider. He nodded his head enthusiastically. I was puzzled by this, but thought nothing of it. I went into waterform, since it was my favourite, and leapt into the lake, combining myself with the water. All the water in the lake rose at once, startling Mr.D, who was looking out the window of the Big House. I waved a cheerful hand at him. He stared at me, mouth hanging open. Just to troll him, I summoned a cloud of flies and made them…fly…into his mouth, while saying, "Close your mouth, Mr.D, you'll catch flies. Oh, wait. You already did." And laughing cheerfully at the sight of Mr.D's horrified face when he felt insects wriggling about in his mouth. I then slipped out of waterform, allowing the water that had combined with me to cascade back down into the lake. I had heard, earlier today, about this game, called Diablo III. I heard, from the Stolls, that it was really good, and that the NPC's looked amazingly badass. I prayed to Hermes for a computer, and a computer, built by Hephaestus himself, appeared in my lap. There was a note saying, _Enjoy the game, Percy. Apollo, myself, even Zeus are getting mad over it._ I chuckled at that. Imagine, Zeus, getting obsessed over a computer game. I opened the computer, and clicked the icon. I found that Hermes had already played the game once over, and I decided to watch all the cutscenes first, since it would take time to learn how to play. The first cutscene was with a black guy in awesome armor, and a young girl, probably no older than Annabeth. They went to a grave, and the girl, called Leah, placed a book into some hands, which was kinda creepy. Then, the black guy, who was called Tyrael, said, "Deckard sacrificed much to protect this world." I assumed Deckard was the name of the guy who owned the hands. Then, the girl said, rather harshly, "What would you know about sacrifice?" the man's face hardened, and he grabbed her hand. Suddenly, there was a guy, in gleaming gold armor, with a white cloth down the middle of the chestplate. He had a stark white hood, and his face, if he even had one, was covered, or made, of shadows. He had spiky shoulderguards, and from them, electric blue tendrils spread out from. They waved around lazily, and I got the sense that they were wings. Suddenly, the scene switched to another man, larger and bulkier, in a tarnished gold chestplate. He was wearing royal red robes underneath. The robes were, like, multiple ties, all fastened together by magic. He had flaming red wings that actually looked like wings. He was wearing a helmet, with a circle floating above his head. He said, "Tyrael! The ancient laws of the High Heavens strictly forbid us from interfering with the mortal world. Yet, you have done so, brazenly!" The other figure, which I assumed was called Tyrael, said, "All I am guilty of, Imperius, is bringing Justice, while you hide, cowering behind your throne!" "ENOUGH!" yelled Imperius. I then decided that Imperius looked absolutely badass. He then did something so cool that I immediately wanted to do just that while I flashed. He dissolved into a column of mist that raced towards the ceiling before crashing into the ground. When he emerged, mist was rolling off his glowing red armor. Suddenly, Chaos walked in and I stopped the cutscene. "What have you got there?" she asked suspiciously. I showed her. She nodded. "It'd look pretty good like that, when gods flash off and appear." She agreed. I continued watching the cutscenes. I won't describe all the cutscenes to you, but I'll just say the last one, which was also the coolest. It began with a girl, who had cuts in her face. I recognized her as the girl from the first cutscene, Leah. She said, in a voice not her own, yet sounding like her, "Even in the heart of Heaven…Angels, can still feel fear…" the scene shifted to reveal a glorious, glowing set of massive gates, made of diamond and gold, with a orb of diamond in the center. The scene shifted to reveal that black mist surrounded the place. Suddenly, a pair of boots entered the scene. The scene changed to reveal Imperius, glaring down at Leah. He raised his left hand and it glowed like lava. The black clouds above parted, showing an orb of white light. A massive column of light blasted into his hand, revealing a glowing white spear. He flashed to the gates. He then said, "My old enemy. You cannot hide from me, no matter what form you choose to wear. Let your true self be revealed…Diablo." Then, he shot a beam of flames at Leah, who held up a hand and deflected it. Then, he increased the flames, and Leah fell to the ground, burning. He stopped the flames after a while and a really deep and rumbling voice was heard. "Our long war ends today, Imperius!" and then, the most badass demon was shown. Even though his body looked really feminine, his upper body was badass. He had a massive horned head, with two massive spikes from his shoulders and two smaller ones from his back. He had two mouths on his shoulders, and his chest was like ribs, with lava like light inside. Imperius charged, and Diablo attacked. Imperius moved aside and spun, slicing him across the nose. Diablo's tail whipped him through a column, and he rolled, coming to a crouch. Diablo, by then, had charged him, and he held up his spear to block. Diablo's strike broke his spear, and a shockwave put out the flames. Diablo then clenched his left fist, which had a spike coming out of the back of the hand, and stabbed Imperius through the chest. He lifted a struggling Imperius into the air and said, "Take one last look at your shining heaven, Imperius. For soon, nothing of it shall remain…but my laughter…" then, he roared and broke the gates. There, I stopped and walked outside. I went to Zeus's fist, careful not to wake a sleeping Chaos up, and focused. In my mind, an image of Imperius came forth. My body shifted weirdly, and I was soon looking like the badass archangel. '_Damn, but I look cool.'_ I thought, staring into a mirror I'd conjured up. I disintegrated the mirror and changed back. I tried the Diablo form, but with changes so I looked more manly and buff. Then I thought, how the Hades could I change shape? Must be a Primordial thing. Anyway, I soon added those forms to my memory, just to look cool. Besides, the armor and weapons are completely real, as with the roar that Diablo used to break the gate. I then tried to do the mist flash thing, but it required a lot of concentration, since I'd essentially be heating up my armor then summoning a layer of water that would evaporate then letting the steam roll off my glowing red armor, which would soon cool down. It required a rapid changing from FireForm to normal form, and summoning water. Then, Chaos's voice said, "Why don't you just summon mist and change to fireform? It's not like you can't change forms quickly." I nodded at her suggestion, and then face palmed myself for not thinking of it earlier. I tried it out and it worked. Chaos laughed quietly at my continued half stupidity. "By the way, I just thought of something. Why don't you combine your elemental forms in specific parts, like, Earthform for the tarnished gold armor, fireform for the wings and shadowform for the face? It's just going to feel like your elemental Ladon form." She said. I nodded, and tried it. I found that this took less power to do, since changing forms required no power, unlike shifting my shape. I grinned brightly at her, and hugged her in happiness. I dunno why, but I already feel addicted to the game. She smiled softly and brushed her hands through my hair. Suddenly, the conch horn rang. Three times. "An attack!" I said, shifting to normal form and flashing to the top of Zeus's Fist. Chaos herself had changed to what she called her battle form, which black flames burning at her feet and black armor and a pure black sword that glowed an evil red color. I spied at least five thousand monsters, led by three titans. "Damn, too many monsters!" I yelled. Chaos nodded grimly. I drew Riptide, which I had changed into a spear that looked like Solarion, Imperius's spear. And, being the Primordial god of Primordial gods, I pretty much knew how to fight using anything, even a mouse. I flashed to the front of the Demigod army, and changed to my elemental form, which looked like Imperius. I then flashed away, above the monster army, and, with mist rolling off my hot armor, I crash-landed on my feet, I then proceeded to slash Riptide through any monster around me. But, after defeating the three Titans that I'd never seen before, the monsters were overwhelming us. Chaos kept our troops from dying, but there was little else she could do. But, all of a sudden, flame washed over the remaining 2500 or so monsters. An undead with flesh beginning to grow back already leapt down and walked to my side, slashing through the monsters that remained alive. "Luke!" I yelled, happy to see him. He nodded, grinning as he stabbed an empousai about to hit my back. My wings wrapped around her and flared, consuming her essence. The Seven from the prophecy joined us, and with their help we completely pwned the monsters. I waved my hand in greeting. "Nice timing, guys!" I called, pointedly ignoring Annabeth when she called out to me. I said, "Luke, for helping me through Tartarus, I'd like you to become a Primordial God. Do you accept?" he had the most comical look of shock on his face before nodding. I pointed Riptide at him, and a blast of energy hit him, encasing him completely. "Hey! What are you doing with Luke?" yelled Annabeth. "I am making him a Primordial God." I said. "Oh. Anyways, I love you Percy!" she said. "No, you don't. You love Luke." I replied, scoffing. "I can love the 2 of you at the same time. I got 2 holes, don't I?" she asked, smiling seductively, but to me it was as revolting as landing on Luke's mashed up corpse. Everyone looked like they were about to puke, and indeed, Piper, who had had 'it' with Jason, gagged, her face green and ran off to a nearby bush. Finally, the glowing energy around Luke faded, and he stood, fully regrown. "May I present to you, Luke Castellan, Primordial God of Undeath, Strength, and swordsmanship." I said. He bowed. "By the way, he's still my undead minion." I added. He shot me a glare, and I allowed him to speak. "Thanks Perce!" he said gratefully. I grinned at him and we had a man-hug. I changed back to my normal form. Chaos flashed to my side and gave me a kiss on the lips. Suddenly, Hermes flashed in. "Zeus wants you there for the Council meeting, Perce!" then he flashed out. I decided to change to my elemental form, and flashed there, using the awesome mist effect as well. Apparently, Zeus, Hermes and Apollo were so obsessed by the game, that the moment I flashed in, they yelled, "Imperius?!" I changed to normal form and rolled around, laughing like mad as they gods blushed in embarrassment. The Stolls were on the ground as well. "Anyway, we are here to discuss what to do about the coming war with Gaea. "Well, we get prepared, obviously." I commented dryly, drawing some laughter. Zeus's face reddened slightly. "Anyway, you'll have the support of Tartarus, Primordial God of Violent storms and the Pit." I said. The gods looked surprised then nodded gratefully. But Gaea, the Titans and the Giants, and all the monsters will be enemies. Tartarus can't control them, but he can keep all the monsters locked in. the others have, unfortunately, escaped." I added. The gods nodded. "So, Artemis and Apollo, you will hunt down any strong monsters you see. That is, if they were not too powerful, to lose you 2 would be a great loss, to judge the monster's power carefully before you take them on. Ares and Hera will go to prepare the Roman Camp, and Athena and Hermes, prepare Camp Half-Blood. Hades, Poseidon, prepare your armies. Perseus, we will offer you the position as the Fifteenth Olympian, for your deeds. Do you accept?" Zeus asked. "Only if I am not bound by the Ancient laws." I said. He nodded. "All Hail Perseus Jackson, the Fifteenth Olympian, the Champion of Chaos and the Last Primordial." Zeus announced. I sat on my throne, which showed pictured of the famous monsters I'd killed, with pictures of me killing them. Then, I immediately summoned my computer, called to Hermes and had him teach me how to play Diablo. Everyone stared at us, stunned and incredulous. I gave them a cool stare, rolled my hand in a 'go on' gesture and went back to gaming. My dad and Hades shook their heads good-naturedly in despair. "So, Council dismissed!" Zeus said, flashing the demigods off. I stayed there, sitting in front of the Hearth, playing. Chaos sat beside me, and watched me play with her head on my shoulder. "You know, although there was no such thing as a computer back in the Primordials' time, I could almost believe you were the Primordial of Gaming." She said as she watched me play expertly. I sent the computer back to my cabin and stood up, stretching. In the middle, Chaos, with an evil grin, flashed me back to the cabin, balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. There was a bucket of some of Hermes's famous pranking slime, and I lost balance and fell right into it. I screamed like a girl, casing Chaos to laugh madly. I grumbled something about if she wasn't so damn cute, sexy and was not my hot girlfriend, I'd probably be dunking her in the lake right now. She giggled pleasantly and waved her hand, making the slime disappear. Then, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I grinned devilishly into the kiss, and flashed her off to the lake, landing in the water. Chaos squealed in surprise, and I doubled over in the water, laughing the sh*t outta me. She shot me a glare, and turned the water to slime, then promptly flashing us back to the cabin. I was soaked in slime by then, and was glaring at Chaos, who was laughing. I tried burning the slime off, but it only made it stickier and smell bad. Then, I had an awesome idea. I snapped my fingers and created the illusion of the slime falling off and me being clean. I then smiled seductively at her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her passionately and pushing her onto the bed. She gave a muffled 'oomph' of surprise, but relaxed into the kiss. I suddenly burst out laughing, and she looked at me, puzzled. I dispelled the illusion, which revealed her covered in bad smelling, sticky slime from my body. She shrieked in disgust and frantically tried to clean it off. Then, she remembered and snapped her fingers. "That wasn't funny, Percy! Do you remember I could just play those recordings of you screaming and squealing like a girl." She smirked, holding up a camera. I froze. I smiled at her weakly, and then wrapped my arms around her, giving her a dazzling smile. I could see her knees start to wobble, so I caught her and kissed her again, looking for all the world like I was really sucking her face off. Then, I eased the camera from her grasp and disintegrated it, before pushing her onto the bed. Then, I broke apart and smirked at her. It was then that she realized the camera was missing. She pouted cutely, and said, "Not fair, Percy! You know I love you, and you took advantage of it, just like the males Artemis hates." She ended sadly, giving me the sad puppy dog eyes again. Her beautiful black eyes were a sparkling sadly and were open real wide. Her lower lip was trembling slightly. I covered my eyes with my hands. '_I will not break, I will not break!'_ I thought to myself as I slowly peeked through my fingers. Argh! That cute look was still there, and I inwardly groaned as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her gently, lifting her up then again gently placing her on the bed on top of my large frame, with my arms wrapped comfortably around her. She had a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, but she still had that impossibly cute look. I didn't know what she wanted so I asked her. She looked at me sadly. Seeing her with that expression simply broke my heart a second time, and I leaned forwards and kissed her gently, lovingly, like I couldn't bare to get separated from her, which, was, of course, true. Her sad look faded, to be replaced by an equally cute happy look. I grinned stupidly at that. What I didn't notice, was, however, that Chaos smirked evilly for a second, and had used magic to move my left hand to her hot ass, and my right hand to her ample breasts, and used magic to tighten my grip. Suddenly, she shrieked indignantly and I suddenly noticed that I was groping her ass and breasts. Immediately, she pushed herself off me, and I frantically caught her arm, apologizing fervently and pathetically begging her to say. She had an extremely sad pouty look again. She stared at me sadly, and waved goodbye, flashing away. I lay on my bed and sobbed. Suddenly, a slight weight was dropped on my back, and arms wrapped themselves around me. "Percy?" said a voice I knew really well. "I love you, Chaos, and I'm sorry." I sobbed. An extremely guilty look passed her face, and she said, "Percy, I'm sorry, I used magic to make your hands touch me, and I love you, I'm sorry." I stared at her, shocked. Apparently, she mistook my look as anger, and she looked away, this time with genuine sorrow. "I noticed this and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her really close and kissing her. "Those pranks were really good, Chaos. Well, except for that last one." I said. She smiled in apology, and let me just say that that smile more than made up for it. Suddenly, she laughed evilly, and a plate of cooked fish and seafood appeared. I stared, not believing, and Chaos snapped her fingers, making it disappear since it was an illusion. I felt relieved. But instead of showing it, I glared at her, and she cringed under the force of my glare. I flashed myself in front of her, and to her utter shock, kissed her happily. The rest of the night passed by quickly, mainly with her making me feel guilty with her cute face when I pranked her. One of the best was when I tricked her into making her tell me what she's scared of. She said that the one thing she's scared of is losing me, and then I made it look like, after she had done a particularly good prank, kill myself. She stared in shock and when I dispelled the illusion, she was openly sobbing. Immediately, I felt really guilty for causing her to cry. When she cried, she automatically had a cute, sad face on. I hugged her to my chest apologetically, and kissed her forehead. We finally fell asleep, arms locked around each other. I woke up in the morning to find that Chaos was straddling me seductively, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her warmly. Since we forgot to change, I immediately flashed myself to the dining pavilion. Immediately, an Ares brat walked up to us. "Hey, who do you think you are, not even greeting me?" he asked arrogantly. "Kid, get going." I muttered. "I said, who do you think you are?" he asked. "I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Champion of Chaos and the Last Primordial." I said. He immediately turned his attention to Chaos. When he stared at her, everyone who was walking by could see his small, about 4-inch erection through his loose pants. Everyone was disgusted. He immediately shot out a hand to grab her breasts. Immediately, a powerful, overwhelming surge of anger and jealousy powered through me, and I blasted this kid with so much force, his head flew off and his body soon followed the head to somewhere far away. I calmed down immediately when I saw Chaos wince slightly. Impossible as it seems, that egoistic Ares brat had a grip like iron, and apparently, he was quick with his hands. Right after he'd grabbed her breasts, he'd grabbed her arm strongly, and caught it in an awkward position. Apparently, he broke it slightly. Immediately, I gently held her and guided her to the Poseidon table, where I healed her. She leaned her head into my chest affectionately, making me feel like the luckiest man alive. Suddenly, the sound of my screaming like a girl could be heard. After a few incredulous looks, everyone burst out laughing. "I had 2 cameras!" she said, chuckling. When the laughter stopped, I suddenly felt like my bladder was full to bursting. Chaos, being the evil witch she could be, immediately pressed my bladder area, causing me to piss myself. I squealed in surprise, and everyone stared as me pissing myself while Chaos roared with laughter. In partial return, I made her clothes, except for her under, and I mean, under, garments disappear, while casting an illusion around her to make her believe she was still clothed, but would not affect the campers. Then, I flashed off, bringing my breakfast with me. I changed and cleaned myself up, then flashed back to Chaos, just when I dispelled the illusion for split second before flashing her clothes back to her. Unfortunately, she noticed, and flashed us both to the Poseidon Cabin. Then, I attempted to prank her again by seducing her into drinking some bad smelling…stuff. I seriously didn't know what it was; Hermes just sent it to me. I flashed her a dazzling smile that could've lit up the dark side of the moon, and her gaze grew starry eyed, and her knees began to wobble. I caught her, as usual, and kissed her, bringing her to the cup and having her drink it all. Suddenly, she gagged horribly and she snapped her fingers, apparently making what she drank disintegrate inside her. She then looked at me with a look that made her previous once look dull. An expression so innocent and cute and sad that it made me want to melt. I immediately apologized to her and kissed her passionately. Her look faded after that, and she looked genuinely happy as she kissed me back. I then gently pushed her onto the huge bed, lying down beside her and pulling her so close to me it was like she was superglued to me. She slung a leg over both of mine, and, since we slept so little last night, we decided to sleep the day away. Unfortunately for me, Chaos had other plans. I didn't really notice, but today, Chaos was wearing an extremely low cut black tank top, with really short jeans. She rolled over and sat on top of me, with a cute, pouty expression. Puzzled, I asked her what she wanted. She used magic to move my hands to her breasts and ass, like last night. Immediately, I began apologizing, and she shook her head, still pouting. I realized what she wanted. She nodded in hopeful confirmation. "You know if you want anything from me, all you have to do is ask. I will never begrudge you anything, Chaos." I murmured, making her blush. With my hands still on her…parts, I pulled her real close to me, and immediately, she began grinding her hips against mine. I kissed her, my hands groping her like she wanted, making her moan with pleasure into the kiss. I again will not describe it, but of course, it was really special, even though it was the second time I had done it with Chaos. I slept for the whole day after that.


End file.
